Encuentro con la felicidad
by MissTsuki01
Summary: Ellos dos se encontraron la felicidad donde menos la esperaron. MENHINA


_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama_

_Aquí con un pequeño one-shot sobre la pareja MENHINA _

_Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_GRITOS_

Narración!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Que hacia ella allí en un bosque lejos de su elegante mansión. Muchos la tacharían de loca al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero esas personas no entendían lo que era amar con locura a una persona.

Se había comenzado a enamorar de él en una fiesta que organizo su familia para la beneficencia. La respetable y honorable familia Hyuga solo había invitado a "lo mejor de la sociedad" como decía su padre a todos los socios y futuros socios de la empresa que este comandaba. Tanto jóvenes como adultos solo hablaban de negocios y ella se encontraba aburrida sola ya que su primo estaba hablando junto a su padre con unos hombres y Hanabi, su hermana menor, se encontraba tomando el té con unas niñas que ahí se encontraban.

Ella estaba sentada al lado del gran buffet y de rato en rato comía algo que ahí se encontraba. Cuando se levantaba para ver si las pequeñas niñas les gustarían más compañía mientras tomaban su merienda, lo vio. Era un guapo joven de una alta estatura con un poco de musculatura, tenía el cabello negro perfectamente peinado hacia atrás con unos ojos azules fríos como un cubo de hielo y unas marcas en las mejillas que le hacían recordar a un zorro. Lo conocía o al menos lo había visto en la preparatoria. Era un chico solitario casi ni hablaba con los demás, además que desprendía cierta maldad con el cabello sobre el rostro. Todos lo consideraban un delincuente por su modo de vestir. Pero de algún modo a ella le daba cierta curiosidad así que dejándose llevar por la apariencia actual y menos amenazante del chico decidió hablar con él.

-_Etto…N-Namikaze-san….¿es usted?-_se había acercado lo más sigilosa posible por lo cual no se soprendió cuando el chico la miro un poco sorprendido.

_-¿Te conozco?-_le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo sin ningún decoró por lo cual la chica se avergonzó.

_-N-no f-formalmente, s-soy Hyuga Hinata. V-va e-en m-mi cc-clase_

-_Hyuga ¿he?-_una sonrisa socarrona se poso en los labios del guapo muchacho-_No me esperaba que la hija de uno de los millonarios más ricos de Japón fuera tan tonta de acercarse a mi conociendo mi reputación ¿cierto?-_

-_Etto…yo…-_mentiría si no dijera que estaba nerviosa, la mirada del chico era muy fuerte.

-_Oh ya veo…de seguro una de tus amiguitas ricachonas de la escuela te dijo que hablaras con el delincuente para que así se burlaran de su falta de educación ¿no? No espera…seguro debe ser que venías a pedir al mesero este que les haga ridiculeces porque le pagan ¿no es cierto?_

_-No, usted está malinterpretando mis acciones Namikaze-san. Solo vine hablar con usted, se lo juro.-_no entendía porque el chico rudo y oscuro que aparentaba ser estaba tan a la defensiva pero no por eso no respondería la falta de educación hacia ella.

La potencia y la no vacilación de la voz de la chica sorprendieron a Menma, ya que según lo que observaba en la preparatoria la chica Hyuga era una chica tímida e insegura. Sonrió.

-_Si en serio solo quieres hablar espérame en la terraza sola, claro si te atreves-_después de eso agarró una bandeja que había en la mesa y se dirigió al medio del enorme salón.

Hinata dudó al principio de ir donde él prácticamente le había ordenado ir, tenía cierto miedo de estar a solas con ese chico pero a la vez cierta curiosidad sobre lo que hablarían. Además si se quedaba adentro estaría más que aburrida. Así que porque no.

Salió caminando hacia el lugar pactado y espero unos minutos hasta que él llegó y habló. El chico seria un vil mentiroso si no admitia que ver a la chica allí lo sorprendió.

-_Miren que trajo el viento, así que decidiste venir después de todo ¿no riquilla?_

_-S-si Namikaze-san, s-solo para p-probarle que d-decía l-la v-verdad_

_-Bueno entonces hablemos, si es lo que desea la dama_-dijo claramente burlándose

Un silencio incomodo se hizo, ya que Hinata ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra coherente.

-_Namikaze-san, ¿en serio creyó que le haría algo malo?-dijo_ con una voz lo más suave y calmada que pudo.

Menma la miró como si la fuera a atravesar con ella.

-_L-lo d-digo p-porque e-estaba a m-muy a la d-defensiva-pensó que ahora si la mandaría al diablo_.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando unas risas se escucharon. Fue abriendo de poco en poco sus ojos y noto que el dueño de aquella risa era el chico al lado suyo. Se extraño pero pensó que esa risa era muy bonita.

-_Eres una idiota cierto_-ok ahora sí que se ofendió, estaba por responderle cuando las risas se dejaron de escuchar y una mirada algo melancólica le fue mandada.

_-Eres la primera persona que me ha preguntado eso._

La chica se sorprendió por esa afirmación pero Menma no paro de hablar. Le contó que sus padres y hermano murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando solo tenía 10 años, que vivía solo y se mantenía solo desde tenía tres trabajos para poder largarse lejos con el dinero suficiente. Nadie se preocupo por el por un largo tiempo.

-_No sé porque te estoy diciendo esto y si me entero que se lo dijiste a alguien date por muerta, riquilla_.-la miro amenazante-_Pero…eres la primera persona que me escucha si interrumpirme. Creo que eres la primera que me escucha al menos. Tsk…hasta sueno sentimental-_se tapo un poco el rostro con la mano.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca jamás se imagino todos eso de el delincuente de la escuela, el no era malo solo actuaba así como medio de protección.

_-¿Se puede saber porque carajos lloras?, lo que menos quiero es lástima_

Hinata solo negó la cabeza tapándose la boca- N-no e-es l-lastima Namikaze-san, es solo que m-me s-siento i-igual d-de s-sola.

-_Tsk…como es eso, si tienes todo lo que deseas y más_.

Hinata le comenzó a decir que ella era menospreciada por sus padres y hermana, que se sentía extraña en su propia casa. Que los "amigos" que tenía solo se le acercaban por ser una Hyuga. Que las únicas personas a las que pensó que la querían, la abandonaron e ignoraron.

El pelinegro solo escuchaba hasta que termino-Tsk…que idiota-Hinata estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la apresaban a otro. Se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Tal parece que la riquilla y el delincuente tienen mucho en común, ¿no, Hyuga?

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y noto una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del chico. La misma que la dejó prendada de él mientras dentro en el gran salón disfrutaban de un baile las demás personas sin siquiera notar esa escena.

Desde entonces, ambos se encontraban en la escuela con la condición de Menma que ella no le dijera nada a nadie sobre lo que hablaron esa noche y que nadie se enteraran que eran amigos. Hinata preparaba los almuerzos de ambos y se sentaban en la azotea donde nadie iba por miedo a él que siempre estaba en ese lugar. Casi nunca hablaban por la seriedad de Menma y la timidez de Hinata pero eran silencios cómodos, como si con ellos se dijeran lo necesario.

Cada día que pasaba, Hinata se enamoraba más de ese chico. Aunque este no lo admitiera la protegía desde lejos porque él no quería que la chica se acercara a él a menos que sea el almuerzo. Una vez unos chicos a las afueras de la escuela la molestaron y Menma prácticamente se les lanzó encima saliendo casi ileso pero los otros eran otra historia.

_-¿Menma-kun porque hiciste eso?-_mientras curaba las heridas del chico en el departamento de este.

-_Tsk…no te incumbe_-volteando la mirada azulada de la perlada

-_E-Esta b-bien_-dijo la chica ocultando la mirada con su flequillo-C_-creo q-que y-ya d-debería i-irme_-menciono mientras guardaba en el botiquín lo que utilizo.

Cuando se paro y disponía irse, una mano se cerró en su muñeca-_Tsk…eres una idiota_-y la jalo hacia él rodeándola con sus brazos.

_-M-Menma-kun…_

_-Nadie más_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Nadie más puede verte de esa manera…solo yo, entiéndelo._

_-Yo…-_Hinata se había quedado en shock, que significaba eso-_¿Q-qué t-tratas de d-decirme?_

Pensó miles de cosas menos lo que él le diría a continuación.-_Porque…..ERES MÍA, solo mía_-dijo acercando su rostro al de ella sellando sus labios. Ella en el shock que estaba no le correspondió al instante pero al final lo hizo. Lo esperaba con ansías desde hace tiempo no lo dejaría pasar.

Desde ese momento, Menma y ella estaban juntos como pareja. Él con seguía con su actitud fría pero tenía sus momentos de calidez solo con ella.

Habían estado juntos un año entero sin que el padre de esta se enterara de su relación pero cuando lo hizo la golpeó y le ordenó ya no salir de su cuarto, le dijo que era indigno que estuviera con un huérfano sin un poco de clase. Esa noche ella lloró hasta el cansancio.

Un día, Menma entró a su habitación esquivando los guardias que rodeaban la casa y la llevó hacia un bosque lejano.-Aquí _nadie tu padre no manda, este lugar es solo de nosotros_-le dijo aquella vez. Esa noche y como sello de esa afirmación, se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma por primera vez.

A partir de allí, cada noche ella lograba burlar la seguridad de su casa con las tácticas de él para poder llegar al encuentro de su amante. Todas las noches sin falta, sin ser descubiertos ni una sola vez. Hasta que su padre le dio el ultimátum de su compromiso. Un compromiso arreglado para que según él se olvide de su capricho de niña y tome verdaderas responsabilidades.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Y con eso volvemos al presente, donde Hinata corría por los estrechos caminos del bosque que ya se sabía de memoria, ese sería el último encuentro entre ambos, ella no podía tardar.

Cuando al fin pudo visualizar el claro del lago y la silueta del joven, se lanzó sobre él estampándole un sonoro beso que él respondió con gusto como inicio de su acto amatorio.

Después, las dos siluetas ya vestidas se montaron en una motocicleta y arrancaron sin ver atrás. Al día siguiente, en una gran mansión un hombre entraba en una habitación esperando encontrar a su hija esperándola encontrarla, pero solo vio el cuarto perfectamente ordenado y en el espejo pintado con lápiz labial la frase "Ahora no dejare ir mi felicidad". Su padre no demoro en darles caza sin saber que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no poder ser encontrados.

La historia no acaba ahí, se dice que el padre nunca pudo encontrar a su hija desaparecida pero se escuchan ciertos rumores que por todos los países del mundo, Un joven pelinegro con expresión indiferente acompañado de una dulce y amable ojiperla que carga un hermoso bebe van de un lado a otro contando la historia de su encuentro con la felicidad.

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE INTENTO DE ONE-SHOT, PERDON SI ME FUI UN POCO DE LA PERSONALIDAD DE MENMA, PERO ASÍ S COMO ME LO IMAGINO MALO POR FUERA Y CON UN GRAN CORAZÓN POR DENTRO.**

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, abrazos para todos. Si les gusto pasense por mi otro fic es un MENHINANARU les prometo que les gustara.**


End file.
